The present invention relates to a valve block assembly composed of one or more electromagnetically actuable hydraulic valves, a valve cap or lid, and a power supply means for applying electric power to the coils of the electromagnetic valves.
Electrohydraulic controls are being increasingly used in the art because it is possible for the control part of a control chain to be of an electrical configuration and, for the energy part of the control chain, to be of a hydraulic configuration. The points of connection between electrical and hydraulic parts comprise electromagnetically actuated hydraulic valves. The valves are combined to form components (valve blocks) and are provided with incoming and outgoing lines and include one or more outgoing cables. Disposed in the cables are electrical lines for the control signals for switching the electromagnetic valves, that is, for applying electric power to the coils of the electromagnetic valves.
German Patent Application No. P3701019.0 describes a valve block for a slip-controlled hydraulic brake system comprising a valve-accommodating body receiving a plurality of electromagnetic valves; a frame; a cap closing the frame; and plug assembly including a plurality of contact blades, with the electromagnetic valves in communication with the contact blades through a connecting foil. The special feature characterizing the valve block is that the frame is integrally formed with the cap and the plug assembly such that an integral cover unit is provided enabling the connecting foil to be soldered and sealingly secured to the valve-accommodating body.
Systems of the afore-described type comprising a valve block and an appertaining cap, in practice have several disadvantages, and the mechanical mounting of the cap on the valve block presents special difficulties. Automatic mounting require complex procedures. The automatic assembly of valve block and cap presents centering and sealing problems. Moreover, problems are involved with fastening and sealing the electrical leads for the coils of the electromagnetic valves.
Prior arrangements of valve blocks including caps comprise a cable attachment in the cap comprising a threading. As it is necessary, during manufacture and assembly of valve block and cap, for the cap to be opened to enable contacts to be inspected and repaired, such as, to be soldered or welded, complex procedures have been employed to this date. Heretofore, screw fastening of the cable has had to be backed off and the cap pushed back onto the cable hose to enable the contacts of the electromagnetic valves to be soldered. After soldering, the cap is placed into the mounting position to then refasten the cable by screwing.
The afore-described disadvantages involved with the state of the art are overcome by the present invention. Heretofore, the coils of the electromagnetic valves in the valve block have been connected through a resilient connecting foil soldered to the plug connectors. In other state-of-the-art valve block assemblies, the contact points of the coils of the electromagnetic valves have Deen soldered to individual cables guided by the afore-described screwing arrangement through the cap housing.